


Alone

by FandomsHaveKilledMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Moirailship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveKilledMe/pseuds/FandomsHaveKilledMe
Summary: Sea-dwellers have freckles, and when when they're happy, they glow.





	Alone

Eridan and Karkat were curled up, talking about stupid stuff and just being guys. Eridan looked at Karkat. “Oh come on, it’s a great oppor-tuna-ty!”  
Karkat looked at him with a slight smile, but stopped quickly and gave him a deadpan look.”I KNEW YOU WERE A CHEATER LOWLIFE SCUMBAG WITH NO SCRUPLES OR SELF ESTEEM AND WERE BASICALLY WORTHLESS ON EVERY LEVEL, BUT SOMEHOW I’M STILL DISAPPOINTED IN YOU.”  
Eridan laughs, and his freckles start glowing. Karkat looks at him in shock. Eridan quickly stops laughing.  
“Wwhat is it?” Eridan asked him, his stutter as prominent as ever. Karkat just points at his face. “Listen, I know I’m ugly, but I’ve always looked this wway, wwhy are you so surprised noww?”  
Karkat finally finds his voice. “Y-YOUR FRECKLES ARE GLOWING!”  
“Wwhat?!” Eridan runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
Karkat goes and knocks on the bathroom door. “COME ON ERIDAN! LET ME IN, I WANT TO HELP, YOU NOOKSNIFFER!”  
“Go away!”  
Karkat ignores him. “HAS THIS EVER HAPPENED BEFORE?!”  
“No, not that I can remember at least . . .”  
Karkat comes to his senses and calls Feferi. “FEFERI, ERIDAN’S FRECKLES ARE GLOWING!”  
Feferi giggles at him. “O)( Karkat, stop overreacting, Eridan whale tell you w)(at’s happening.”  
Karkat glares at the phone, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “I REALLY DOUBT THAT, CONSIDERING HE LOCKED HIMSELF IN THE BATHROOM AND REFUSES TO COME OUT!”  
“It’s just somefin t)(at )(appens when we’re )(appy, silly.”  
“OH, GOOD, SO THERE’S NOTHING TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT.”  
“EX~~~~~ACTLY!” Then it seems to click in both of their minds.  
“Eridan’s not been happy for as long as he can remember . . .” Karkat’s normally loud voice is now at a whisper. He can hear sniffling on the other line.  
“T)(AT’S SO SAD!” Feferi’s normally cheerful voice has dulled slightly.  
“I’ll be back . . . I’m going to check on him . . .” Karkat goes back to banging on the door. “ERIDAN! WE KNOW WHAT’S WRONG!”  
Eridan immediately opens the door. “Wwhat is it? Wwhat’s wwrong?”  
“SEA-DWELLER’S FRECKLES GLOW WHEN THEY’RE HAPPY, ERIDAN . . .” Karkat said, the normal animosity in his voice wasn’t there.  
Eridan visibly relaxes. “Good, good, so nothing’s wrong?”  
Karkat glares at him. “EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU CAN’T REMEMBER A TIME WHEN YOU WERE HAPPY!”  
Eridan shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal, reely.”  
“OF COURSE IT IS, EVEN I CAN REMEMBER A TIME WHEN I’VE BEEN HAPPY!”  
It’s Eridan’s turn to glare. “Yeah, wwell you’re not the Orphaner, now are you?”  
“NO, BUT-”  
“But nothing. You didn’t have your only quadrant mate leave you because you were “too much!” You didn’t have have to murder people for the person that abandoned you! You didn’t try to cull yourself!” Eridan takes off his scarf to show a startling white line going across his gray skin. “You didn’t have everyone reject being in a quadrant with you! You weren’t belittled at every chance they got! You weren’t there when I was all alone! You don’t get to compare our lives!”  
Karkat just sits there in shock, not knowing how to react to this overload of information. “I-I never knew . . .”  
Eridan scoffs. “Of course you didn’t, I didn’t want you too, I didn’t want anyone to know, so, no one did.”  
“WHY WOULDN’T YOU WANT SOMEONE TO KNOW?!”  
“It’s quite simple, no one cared.”


End file.
